A vehicle fleet security system can be used by dealers, car rental companies, delivery service companies or other entities having a large number of vehicles to manage, for monitoring, tracking and controlling access to the vehicles of the fleet, and for providing an anti-thief security system for their fleet of vehicles while the vehicles are located in the fleet parking lot.
Some fleet security systems use a nearly standalone security unit installed in each vehicle. Whenever an intrusion event occurs, the unit activates an alarm on the vehicle, such as an alarm siren, and also transmits an alarm signal to a base station which sets an alarm accordingly.
Other fleet security systems also deal with controlling the access to the vehicles. For example, a vehicle security unit (VSU) may be installed outside each vehicle for direct access to it by an authorized person. The VSU contains the key of its associated vehicle and the authorized person may obtain the key by presenting an identification tag to a reader on the VSU. The VSU then opens the key box so that the authorized person can take the key to access the vehicle. The security system is typically disarmed during business hours such that no alarm is generated when an authorized person enters the vehicle.
Other fleet security systems use a hidden disarming switch inside the vehicle such that any person aware of the presence of the VSU and of the location of the hidden switch can use the vehicle without activating an alarm.
Most vehicle security systems require a complex installation on the vehicle, requiring modifications to the vehicle. A convenient and easy-to-install fleet security system would therefore be of interest.